


on silver necklaces they strung

by honeybearbee



Series: Silver [2]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Lucas through the years</p>
            </blockquote>





	on silver necklaces they strung

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'ed, sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> semi-related to [silver clouds with grey linings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/816686).
> 
> i've got lots of headcanons about these two and i'm trying to work it out through fic.

_1996_

“Ah, Lucas!” Harry called out as Lucas entered The Grid.

Lucas paused as he was walking to his desk and asked, “What’s going on Harry?”

“Meet the new boy, Tom Quinn,” Harry replied with a wave of his hand to the young man behind him. “He was brought in by Peter.”

“Salter?” Lucas asked with raised eyebrows. Lucas stared at the man in front of him, assessing him. “Lucky young man. Nice to meet you.” He stuck out his hand and was slightly surprised by the firm handshake. 

“You as well and I’m not that young,” Tom replied softly.

“And,” Harry said with a grin. “He’s taller than you.”

Lucas laughed loudly. “Well, I must admit that’s not a feat many can claim.”

Tom smiled slightly, shifting his legs so he appeared smaller. Lucas frowned at the movement, but said nothing.

“Anyway, show him around would you?” Harry asked, ignoring the interplay. “I’ve got papers to fill out.”

“Of course. This way, Tom,” Lucas said as he threw a friendly arm around Tom’s shoulders, squeezing them tightly. “The first person you need to meet is Tessa. She can get you anything you need.”

If anyone noticed Tom’s face flush under Lucas’ attention, no one said anything. It happened even to the best of them.

_2000_

“Tom!” Harry shouted from his office.

Tom rolled his eyes at Zoe, who giggled quietly. He grinned at her at pushed away from his desk. He slid into Harry’s office and smiled at Lucas, who smiled back.

“No smiling, this is serious,” Harry said roughly. He shut the door behind Tom.

“What is it?” Tom asked.

“Lucas, is going to Russia,” Harry spit out.

Tom raised his eyebrows. “Oh?” He glanced at Lucas, who only smiled wider.

“Don’t sound so upset Harry. Russia is our friend now,” Lucas joked as he stretched his legs out. Harry snorted, but didn’t reply.

Tom swallowed and looked away. “Why am I here then?”

“Since you’ve done so well in your four years here, Lucas and I think that you should be his replacement while he’s gone,” Harry said. He shuffled through some files on his desk, before handing some to Tom. “Read these.”

Tom frowned and bit his lip. “Harry...” He trailed off.

“It won’t be for long. Just a few months at the most,” Lucas spoke up. He placed a hand on Tom’s arm. “We believe in you.”

Tom swallowed again. “Okay,” he said hoarsely.

“Good!” Lucas grinned. “Now, come on. I need to tell you about some ops we’ve got running.”

The two men left Harry’s office, making jokes about the Russians. Harry shook his head with a small smile on his face. He figured Lucas would make a move on Tom after he got back from Russia. Harry would have to be upset for the governments sake, but secretly he’d be pleased. The two men deserved each other.

_2011_

Tom groaned into his pillow as his phone rang. His dog, Reed, snorted from the end of the bed. He flailed a hand out, knocking it on the floor. He cursed and leaned over the bed for it. “Hello?” he asked gruffly.

“Bad time, Tom?” Harry’s voice came down the line.

“I just went to bed.”

“Ah, my apologies.” Harry paused before saying, “I need a favor, Tom.”

Tom grunted as he sat up, realizing he’d not get any sleep for a few more hours. Reed crawled onto where Tom had been laying, soaking up all of the warmth. Tom shook his head in amusment.

“It’s about Lucas.”

“Lucas?” Tom asked, suddenly becoming more alert. “He was captured in Russia.”

“We...I got him out.”

“When?” Tom breathed out.

“Four years ago.”

“Fuck.”

“You didn’t have clearance. And he was kept in a Russian prison for eight years.”

“Fuck,” Tom said again. “Why are you telling me now?”

“There’ve been some...developments. Lucas left MI5 and I wasn’t able to track him. He came by last night in very dire straights. MI5 cannot help him. _I_ cannot help him.”

“But I can,” Tom replied.

“Exactly.”

Tom didn’t even hesitate. “What do you need?”

“Give him a job, a place to live until he can get his own. I can supply anything he needs.”

“Papers.”

“Yes. He’d prefer to keep Lucas North as his name.”

Tom frowned. “As opposed to what?”

There was a long pause before Harry answered. “I’ll let him tell you when he’s ready.”

“Okay,” Tom said, flustered by that answer.

“Can we come by now?”

“Yeah, of course. I’ll make tea.”

“See you in twenty.”

Harry hung up before Tom could respond. He stroked Reed’s fur before getting up. “Well, come on boy. We’ve got visitors and we can’t lay in bed all day.”

Reed whined, but followed his master downstairs.

****

Seventeen minutes later, there was a knock on his door. Reed barked once, before moving to lie in front of the couch.

“Good boy,” Tom said as he opened the door. He smiled when he saw Harry. “It’s good to see you Harry. Where’s Lucas?” Tom glanced around but didn’t see the other man.

“He’s in the car,” Harry replied. “He was hesitant to come out.”

Tom frowned, but nodded. “Okay, I can come to him.” He whistled and Reed appeared at his side.

Harry cocked an eyebrow at him. Tom just shrugged. “Dogs like people.”

They walked to Harry’s car, where Tom noticed a dark figure leaning against the passenger side window. He swallowed tightly as Harry tapped on the window. The figure jerked in surprise and looked at them.

Tom almost winced at how gaunt and pale Lucas looked. Instead, he made sure to smile brightly and waved.

Lucas opened the car door slowly and stepped out. Reed nearly rushed him, but Tom kept tight hold of the dog’s collar.

“Hello, Lucas,” he said politely.

“Hello, Tom,” was the soft reply. Lucas glanced at Reed and held out a shaking hand. Reed sniffed it and then gave it a little lick. Tom let go of Reed’s collar and watched as Lucas kneeled down to pet the dog.

“Told you,” Tom said smugly to Harry.

“Yes, yes. Now can we go inside. It’s freezing.”

“Of course.” Tom led the way, with Reed and Lucas right behind him, and Harry bringing up the rear. 

The three men had a pleasant, if awkward brunch. It wasn’t until Harry left, saying he’d call later to check on Lucas, that Lucas broke down.

It was even later when Tom saw not only how skinny Lucas was, but all of his tattoos.

It took a week for Lucas to even begin to talk about Russia.

It took six months before Lucas talked about why he left MI5.

So, Tom talked instead and in those six months they got to know each other again and, perhaps, even better than before.

It was eight months after Lucas moved in, plus fifteen years, that they first kissed.

_2012_

Tom was sitting up in bed, reading the newspaper with Reed at his feet, when Lucas walked in and began stripping. Tom wolf whistled. Lucas leered at him and climbed into bed, giving him a kiss. Reed walked from the bottom of the bed and lay across Lucas’ legs. 

“Tough day at work, darling?” Tom asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

“Yes. Following that woman is a pain. Why did I have to do it?” Lucas snuggled next to Tom, tucking his head under Tom’s chin as he lazily pet Reed.

“Because, you are taken and won’t be afraid of turning her down when she inevitably pinches your ass.”

“It’s a good ass,” Lucas muttered.

Tom hummed in agreement. “You know they’re making a movie based on The Hobbit. We should see it. You love that book don’t you?”

“They better not ruin it. I read it as a kid, so much in fact that I memorized it. I lost my only copy when I left,” Lucas mumbled grumpily. “That book kept me sane in Russia. Well, as sane as can be expected. And I always skipped the end when I was recalling it.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean why?” Lucas asked, looking up at his lover.

Tom just blinked at him.

“It has an unhappy ending and didn’t want to be even more depressed.”

“You’ve got a happy ending now, right?” Tom asked with a grin on his face.

“Ugh, that is the worst line of drivel I’ve ever–”

Tom cut Lucas off with a kiss. When he pulled away, he said, “Reed, off.” He threw the paper on the floor and pulled Lucas on top of him.

The dog hopped off the bed and left the room.

“Where does he go?” Lucas asked between kisses.

“Somewhere where we don’t keep him from sleeping, I’m sure. Now shut up and kiss me properly.”

“Yes, sir,” Lucas purred.

Soon the only sounds were the groans and sighs coming from the two men.

The next morning, after Tom had left for work, Lucas found a brand new copy of The Hobbit, on the kitchen table. He smiled fondly and began reading as he made breakfast. Perhaps this time, he wouldn’t skip the ending.

**Author's Note:**

> i had to throw in some hobbit references, ok? how could i not? also if anyone can guess how the dog got it's name, 10 internet cookies for you.


End file.
